chowderfandomcom-20200223-history
Stinky Love
"Stinky Love" is the thirteenth episode in the first season of Chowder. It is the thirteenth episode overall. Synopsis When Kimchi falls in love with one of Mung's smelliest dishes and whisks it away for a romantic rendezvous, Chowder stands up for his pet's right to happiness. Plot Mung makes a Clabbage Cobbler, but Kimchi falls in love with it because of its stinky smell, and takes it to the top of a building for the night, so Chowder goes up there and keeps him company. Quotes Chowder: (muttering in his sleep) Yes, I'll have thirds, thank you. (Kimchi wakes Chowder up) Good Morning, Kimchi. Who wants some breakfast? Who wants some breakfast? I do! (grabs a bag of pet food) Some for me, (eats a handful of pet food) and some for you. Mung: Boy, the smells some people can put up with. Truffles: Tell me about it. Mung: Sometimes it's hard to tell the difference between good cheese and bad feet. Gazpacho: You know which ones are fresh? The green ones are fresh. Customer: These ones? Gazpacho: No, those are obviously yellow green. (The customer feels around for fruit) Gazpacho: Yea... no...no... n-no... Yes! Now pick that up and smell it... ooh, the other end. (The customer smells the fruit and Kimchi lands on the customer's nose, causing him to faint) Mung: (yelling to Shnitzel on a rope) "Don't think about falling... or slipping... or hesitating ...or gravity... or losing or balance... and especially don't think about-" Shnitzel: "RADDA! Whoow whoow WHOOW!" (grabs on chain and pulls himself in) Chowder: "Hey, Shnitzel!" Shnitzel: (lets go of the chain) "AHHHH!!!" Hopping Guy: We have a saying in my land about being patient... "It is good to be patient." Yak: (eating a thrice cream) Can I help you? Chowder: That looks good. Yak: Yeah, it is. (licks it once) ... You going to stare at me all day? Chowder: Is that chocolate? Yak: Yeah. Chowder: I like chocolate! Yak: Good for you. Look kid, don't make me call the... (Kimchi flies into thrice cream) Chowder: Kimchi likes chocolate too. Yak: Aw, crud! Well, now you ruined it with your... your stink! What am going to tell my wife, huh? What am I going to tell my wife?! (muttering) Stupid stink cloud! This used to be a nice part of town! Mung: Being a ladies' man, Kimchi, I have a saying, it is better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all. Chowder: What does that mean? Mung: It means love stinks. (Kimchi gets in Shnitzel's face) Shnitzel: Ughhh! Radda radda radda radda! Chowder: Aw, Shnitzel, that's just Kimchi's way of saying he likes you. Wanna see Kimchi's way of saying he needs to go to the bathroom. Trivia *Running Gag: When Kimchi flies into people's faces, their faces change colors or they faint. Notes Credits: Chowder puts Mung's solid gold mixer, his scented candles, and himself in the bowl while making a recipe. Gallery Official art PDVD 000.png vlcsnap-2012-07-23-23h29m18s6.png Screenshots vlcsnap-2012-10-17-09h41m34s102.png vlcsnap-2012-06-01-22h05m35s173.png vlcsnap-2012-10-17-09h45m26s121.png vlcsnap-2012-10-17-09h45m35s201.png vlcsnap-2012-10-16-10h11m37s2.png vlcsnap-2012-07-23-23h30m18s97.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-21h39m39s37.png vlcsnap-2012-07-23-23h28m34s80.png vlcsnap-2012-10-15-19h19m22s121.png Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes